monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Peri Serpentine
Available }} Peri Serpentine is the daughter of The Hydra and will appear in the upcoming movie, Great Scarrier Reef. She shares her body with her sister Pearl Serpentine. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Rachel Staman. Character Personality Peri is a good soul. She tends to look at the positive part in every issue, and deals better with chaos. She may seem pretty airheaded at times, but its really just because she wants to live life freely, which at times is hard, due to her sister, and the restrictions sharing a body brings. There is one thing however, the two are always excited about: gemstones and collecting them. So much that their goal is to be jewelmakers. In comparison to her sister she is both the nicest, the girliest and, strangely, the most mature one, even if her behaviour doesn't express that at all. She will get over issues more easily than her sister and definetly will get less personal about things her sister usually makes a fuss about. However, her mild scatterbrain ways make her get very carried away with things shes doing, especially if it pleasures her, almost acting selfishly while forgeting that she does share a body with another creatuere with other likes, dislikes and restrictions. Appearance Peri is a naga creature, that is: half woman half serpent. Her upper body is silverish grey, and has two necks, one that holds her head and identity and another that holds her sister's head. She has metallic blue hair with a single white streak and blue eyes with deep blue irises. She has fins on her lower arms and a dark blue tail, with purple fins at each side of her waist, scales and a teal fin at the end. She also has scales all over her body, like a snake. Relationships Family Peri is the daughter of The Hydra, and, because of this, has at least 8 parents, or heads, to please, obbey and love. She's the twin of Pearl Serpentine. Friends Her best friend is her sister. They literally spend every second of the day with each other, which has lead to a complicated relationship between the two. They most certainly love each other and enjoy each other's company, however, so much time together can make them annoyed at times, and Pearl's tough personality doesn't help, seeing how she gets so easily irritated, therefore they usually headbutt and disagree, breaking into arguments when less needed. She also considers Kala Mer'ri a good friend, though she probably wouldn't hang out with her if it wasn't for her sister's weird commitment to her. She finds her bossy personality and her constant bickering quite annoying, though she does feel special that such a picky monster wants to be her friend. The two can have fun together sometimes, though. Timeline * January 07, 2015: Mattel requests a trademark for Peri Serpentine. * June 28, 2015: Photos of an online survey, containing photos of Peri Serpentine, was leaked to the fandom. * July 11, 2015: Peri Serpentine's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. Trivia * Her first name, Peri, is most likely a pun on the gemstone peridot, which correlates with her love for gemstone collection and matches her sister's name: Pearl, another gemstone. * Her surname, Serpentine, is a play on the word serpent, which is what she is. Additionally, Serpentine itself is a gemstone. Gallery Hero Peri Pearl Doll tcm580-246964.jpg tumblr nytiihJqPm1tv2tgbo3 1280.png Peri & Pearl Serpentine - Great Scarrier Reef - Down Under Ghouls..png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydras Category:Great Scarrier Reef - Hissters Category:Water monsters